One Fine Day, Indeed!
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan unik antara dua orang di Kota London, berawal dengan sebuah foto dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman. "Apa sehari itu cukup untuk jatuh cinta kepada seseorang?" Choi Minho baru saja mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. 2Min/SHINee.


"_Stop following me, Key!" _Aku berteriak pelan. Oh, demi tuhan! Aku benar-benar sayang Kakak tiri yang lebih tua dua bulan dariku itu tapi kadang-kadang aku juga ingin membunuhnya. Kim Kibum, atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Key, adalah Kakak tiriku. Setelah kedua orang tuaku bercerai, Ibuku bertemu laki-laki berdarah Korea-Inggris. Mereka berdua punya pengalaman pahit akan pernikahan dan cinta, tapi keduanya bisa melalui masa-masa gelap dan sekarang tampaknya hidup bahagia dengan satu sama lain.

Awalnya memang aku tidak setuju, Ayahku, sebaik-baiknya dia, sudah pernah berkali-kali menyakiti Ibuku tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, kenapa tidak? Laki-laki bernama Kim Kangta, itu baik dan sangat asik. Setelah dua tahun bersama lalu mendapatkan izin dariku, Ibuku, Choi BoA, akhirnya setuju untuk menikah dengan Kangta-_appa_.

Kangta-_appa_ ternyata mempunyai satu anak dari Ayumi-sshi, mantan istrinya, dan ya, anak itu adalah Key.

Key itu... unik.

Dia sangat peduli dengan penampilan dan fashion tapi tidak seperti fashionista biasanya, dia lebih suka hal-hal berbau _vintage _atau lama. Sama sepertiku, dia sangat suka mengambil foto namun deskripsi dari 'mengambil foto' miliknya dan milikku sepertinya sangat beda. Kenapa? Karena aku suka mengambil foto akan pemandangan, keindahan kota atau hal-hal seperti itu, di sisi lain, Key... dia lebih suka mengambil foto wajahnya sendiri.

Yah, senarsisnya dia, setelah dua tahun berada di dekatnya... Aku dapat menyimpulkan dia Kakak yang sangat baik dan peduli akan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tapi Minho, aku terlambat check-in! _I need a place to settle the day!"_

Biasanya.

"_Then go find a freakin hotel!"_ Teriakku, sambil memutarkan tubuhku lalu memandang Key dengan pandangan mematikan. Key yang mendengarku cemberut dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku mau mencari hotel lain tapi aku tidak ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak uang dari yang sudah kuhabiskan!" Ia lalu melepaskan kopernya dan bertolak pinggang. "Ayolah, hanya untuk dua minggu ini! Kau juga akan selalu keluar dan melakukan hobimu itu bukan? _I promise, you will never even know I'm there!"_

"..." Aku menutup mataku dan mengangkat kepalaku. Kurasa tidak ada ruginya dan dia benar aku akan selalu berkeliling untuk mengambil foto. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ke arahnya, lalu mengangkat kedua bahuku dan Key tersenyum lebar lalu berlari dan memelukku. "Uhf! KEY!"

"Oh! _Thank you, thank you! You're are the best, _Minho!" Aku tersenyum lemah melihat Key yang langsung mengambil kopernya dan berjalan ke depan, bercerita tentang entah apa. _I swear, this guy would be the death of me._

Kita berdua terus bertengkar sampai ke depan apertement sementaraku. Sungguh, aku yakin ini cara kita memberi tau bahwa kita itu sangat penting untuk satu sama lain.

* * *

One Fine Day, Indeed.

By

Xia Heaven

Characters: Choi Minho & Lee Taemin.

Genre: Romance.

Summary: Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang baru kau tau selama sehari? Sehari, apa itu cukup untuk jatuh cinta? 2Min/SHINee.

* * *

Aku menggoyangkan kakiku ke depan dan belakang. Menutup mataku dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahku. Aku suka atmosfer ini, London benar-benar indah di waktu malam. Walaupun Switzerland tampak seperti sebuah desa dalam dongeng malam, tapi ini juga tidak buruk.

"Lee Taemin, kau bisa terkena flu kalau kau terus duduk di situ tanpa jaket atau sweater." Aku menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Jonghyun-_hyung_, sepupuku yang menemaniku ke London. Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang suka berpindah-pindah. Ayahku adalah seorang fotografer dan Ibuku adalah seorang penulis artikel. Salah satu sebab kenapa kantung keuangan keluargaku tidak pernah kosong karena mereka berdua selalu menulis artikel tentang pertualangan mereka, _well..._ Mom yang menulis, Dad hanya menyediakan fotonya tapi _toh_, foto yang Dad ambil benar-benar indah. Entah kenapa tapi aku merasa bahwa foto-foto Dad selalu mempunyai jiwa sendiri.

Ah, aku pasti terdengar seperti remaja yang sangat klise.

"Sebentar lagi, _Hyung..._ Panggil aku ketika makan malam sudah tiba." Jonghyun-hyung hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserahmu, Taeminne-ah."

Aku tersenyum sebagai balasannya sebelum kembali melihat kota London di malam hari.

Dua tahun yang lalu, berkeliling dunia bersama Mom dan Dad adalah salah satu hal yang tampaknya sangat jauh dari gapaianku. Dulu, di masa-masa sekolahku, aku tinggal bersama Aunt dan Uncle, orang tua dari Jonghyun-hyung, sementara Mom dan Dad pergi berkeliling dunia. Mereka ingin aku mendapatkan pendidikan yang bagus, agar nanti pilihan dari perkerjaanku tidak hanya menjadi fotografer atau penulis seperti mereka.

Ketika di era aku memasuki remaja, aku kesal akan keputusan ini. Kenapa aku harus tinggal di Korea sementara mereka pergi keliling dunia? Pendidikan bagus apanya? Tapi setelah masuk ke masa-masa SMU, aku mengerti. Kalau aku ikut bersama mereka, aku tidak mungkin bisa tau indahnya dari musik dan bertemu dengan teman-teman yang loyal seperti Sehunnie dan Kai-ah.

Aku kira aku selalu akan berada di Korea, Seoul tepatnya, tanpa bisa melihat dunia. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa perlahan, aku akan mempunyai rantai-rantai yang mengikat ku di tempat itu. Aku cinta Korea, percayalah, aku lahir di Korea, aku berdarah Korea asli, tapi melihat foto dan cerita-cerita dari kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa iri.

Aku ingin berpertualang.

Setelah aku lulus dari SMU, mereka berdua setuju aku bisa ikut berkeliling dunia bersama mereka. Kuliahku? Mereka bilang, aku bisa memutuskan kapan untuk melanjutkan hal itu.

Mimpiku membuat musik tidak pernah berhenti, malah selama dua tahun ini, sisi musik ku itu selalu liar untuk menulis lagu, merekam semua melodi yang berjalan di kepalaku. Entah berapa lagu yang sudah kutulis di 'buku lagu'ku. Untuk seorang laki-laki berumur 20 tahun dan mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat 'girlish' layak buku lagu itu... Hahaha, aneh?

"Taeminne, makan malam!" Aku menoleh mendengar Jonghyun-hyung berteriak dari tangga. Aku kembali ke dalam kamar dan berlari ke bawah. Hidup itu sangat sempurna untukku.

* * *

"London pagi hari itu dingin." Ujarku, aku memakai _'backpack_' ku dan mengambil kamera SLR ku. Aku menoleh ke sekitar dan tersenyum akan lingkungan yang lumayan asing untukku. Ini sempurna. Aku mengambil kamera Nikon dan mulai memotret lingkungan asing ini.

"Tentu saja, kita datang di musim gugur... mungkin akan sedikit berbeda kalau kita datang ketika musim panas." Aku mendengar Key berbicara selagi menutup pintu dan menguncinya. " _Well, I'm off to the National Gallery then!" _Ujarnya riang. Aku mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku akan berada di Taman Hyde." Kita berdua berjalan sampai ke depan _subway_, membeli dua gelas kopi di tengah jalan dan berpisah di stasiun.

Di dalam subway, aku mengambil gambar dari dalam. Ah, London itu memang salah satu kota yang indah. Taman Hyde, huh? Aku merasa sebuah degupan kencang. '_I feel so excited!_ _Uwaa!_' Ujarku seiring berpikir tentang semua pemandangan yang bisa kuambil.

* * *

"Jadi... London..." Aku mengangkat wajahku ke atas ketika aku mendengar Jonghyun-hyung membuka mulutnya. Tanganku masih mengikat tali sepatuku. "Jadi, tujuan pertama kita adalah..." Ia membuka peta kota London dan melihat buku guide yang berada di tanganya yang lain.

Kedua orang tuaku ingin melihat kota _Bristol_ dan kita berdua, Jonghyun-hyung dan aku, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi melihat-lihat London berdua saja.

Aku berdiri dan mengangkat tanganku ke atas dan mulai berjalan ke depan gerbang. Jonghyun-hyung mengikutiku pelan. "Bagaimana kalau Taman Hyde?" Aku usul dan tersenyum melihat Jonghyun-hyung diam lalu membolak-balik buku guidenya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"_Park Lane, City of Westminster, Central London..._" Ujarnya pelan. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum lemah. "_Cab or subway?_"

Kita berdua terdiam, subway memang tampaknya lebih asyik dari pada taksi tapi stasiun subway berada lumayan jauh dari sini. Kita berdua menghela nafas mengetahui satu sama lain berpikir hal yang sama. Aku melihat jalan yang berada di depan kita. Sebuah bus merah berhenti di seberang jalan, aku memiringkan kepalaku dan tersenyum.

Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat Jonghyun-hyung melakukan hal yang sama. Kita menatap satu sama lain dan berteriak dengan kencang. "_Double-decker bus!_" Begitu kata-kata itu keluiar, semua orang di jalan itu menoleh kepada kita.

Ah...

Malunya! Kita berdua menegakan postur tubuh kita dan ber'batuk' sebelum meyebrang jalan dan menaiki bus merah yang terkenal itu. Aku dan Jonghyun-hyung langsung berlari mengincar lantai dua dari bus. Setelah duduk dengan tenang, kita berdua melepas tawa kita. "Tadi itu sangat memalukan!" Ujarku sambil tertawa keras.

"Lebih memalukan dari kita berguling-guling di atas salju layak orang gila saat di Switzerland?"

Aku berpura-pura melenguh dan menutup mulutku. "_No!_ Itu, itu, itu... itu kita-"

"Yang sedang berkerenan ria, _I know!"_

"Hahahaha, kita itu bener-bener aneh, Hyung." Ujarku sambil memeluk perutku yang lumayan sakit tertawa.

"Karena normal itu _overrated, _Juniorku." Angin menerpa kita berdua. Aku tersenyum dan mulai bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman kita. Jonghyun-hyung dengan asyiknya merespon ceria. Aku tak bisa berhenti berpukir ini akan menjadi hari yang indah...

* * *

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan Taman Hyde di depanku. Kameraku mulai kunyalakan dan seiring berkeliling taman, aku mengambil foto. Lima belas menit kemudian, aku duduk di salah satu kursi kayu dan memotret sebuah pohon.

"Guk! Guk!"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah gongongan anjing. Woah, anjing bangsawan? '_He looks beautiful_.' Ujarku dalam hati. Aku mengambil fotonya, benar-benar anjing yang cantik. Bulunya berwarna abu gelap, ada sebuah kalung birung di lehernya. Dia tampak seperti seekor Westie atau mungkin seekor Affenpinscher? Aku melihat langkahnya yang semakin lama, semakin pelan.

Ah, tupai merah.

Heh, itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Ketika si anjing setidaknya lima langkah lagi dari tupai, aku melihat anjing lain, tampaknya lebih kecil dari yang satu, menggonggong dan berlari ke arahnya. Aku tertawa melihat sang tupai berlari dan sang Anjing bangsawan lain menggonggong kencang ke sang anjing kecil. '_Tampaknya dia marah... Hahahaha, manisnya.' _

Aku mengambil beberapa foto dari mereka sebelum berjalan lagi. Melihat sebuah _kios _kecil di dekat air mancur, aku tersenyum. "Sebuah coklat panas tampaknya tidak buruk."

* * *

"Yah, Taemin-ah... foto aku!" Ujar Jonghyun-hyung sambil berlari ke arah air mancur. "Pastikan kau dapat kolamnya!" Teriaknya. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil fotonya dengan kamera polaroidnya.

"1... 2.… 3… dan dapat!" Teraikku seiring berlari mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum dan merangkulku dengan satu lengan. Kita berdua berjalan mengikuti jalan yang ada di taman, _'Ah... Suasana yang menyengakan!' _Ujarku dalam hati. Walaupun mendung namun udaranya sejuk. Hem, mungkin kuliah di London tiada salahnya?

"Wuah, aku terlihat tampan di sini!" Ujarnya. Aku menoleh dan tertawa mendengarnya, sepupuku yang satu ini, narsisnya tiada ampun. "Lihat, Taemin-ah? Aku tampankan? Tampankan?"

"Ya, ya!" Aku melihat sekeliling kita dan menangkap sebuah kios. "Hei, Hyung! Aku mau coklat panas!" Ujarku, tanpa mendengar jawaban sepupuku, aku menarik tangan Jonghyun-hyung ke arah kafe.

Kita berdua mendekati kios itu. Kita berpapasan dengan seseorang yang tinggi dan tampan dengan sebuah kamera di gantung di lehernya dan gelas karton berada di tangannya. Aku melihat dari ujung mataku, Jonghyun-hyung mengerutkan dahinya. Aku tertawa kecil, mengetahui sebabnya.

Ketika sampai di konter, aku memesan dua coklat panas. "Nah, Taemin-ah... orang tadi juga orang Korea bukan?" Ujar Jonghyun-hyung. Aku melihat ke belakang dan melihat orang dengan kamera tadi sedang memberikan makan burung-burung bersama seorang wanita tua. Wajahnya memang mempunyai karakteristik Korea, apa dia seorang Idol dari _Hallyu Wave_ yah? Tampan dan tinggi, mungkin seorang model? Tapi kenapa model membawa kamera? Bukannya seharusnya model justru berpose di depan kamera? Ah! Masa bodoh! Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai respon untuk Jonghyun.

"Ah, memang kenapa?"

Jonghyun-hyung menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. "Kenapa dia tinggi sekali?"

"Hufmp! Hahahahahah!" Aku menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan, mencoba menahan tawa yang akhirnya lepas juga. "Hahahahahah, Hyung... bukannya Hyung yang terlalu pendek?" Ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. Hyung cemberut dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kata orang yang lebih pendek dari pada aku."

"Hee? Tapi aku lebih muda dari pada Hyung, jadi wajar dong!" Belaku.

"_Aish_, Junior ini..." Ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tertawa dan mengambil coklat panas kita, Hyung membayarnya dan kita berdua berjalan ke arah danau. Namun dengan seketika Jonghyun-hyung berhenti. Pandangannya terpaku pada salah satu kursi di dekat air mancur tadi.

Aku mencoba mengikuti pandangannya dan tersenyum maklum.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, dengan wajah manis, mata bulat berwarna cokat gelapnya menatap layar Laptopnya dengan serius namun senyuman kecil di bibir pink nya tampak seperti dia senang dengan apa pun yang dia lihat. Dari jauh, dapat terlihat dia mempunyai beberapa karakteristik Korea.

Aneh, sudah ada dua orang Korea yang kita temui hari ini... Kebetulan yang menarik.

"Na... Taemin-ah." Jonghyun-hyung memanggilku namun matanya masih menatap wanita itu. Aku tersenyum, jarang ada yang bisa menarik perhatian Jonghyun-hyung seperti ini. Walaupun Jonghyun-hyung suka menggoda beberapa wanita cantik yang lewat, tapi tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengambil perhatiannya.

"_Go, Hyung!_ Aku mau lihat-lihat taman besar ini." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau butuh aku, aku ada di _speed dial_ mu, ingat?" Ujarku. Aku melihat Hyung tersenyum sebelum berjalan mendekati sang wanita cantik itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Jonghyun-hyung yang mengajak sang wanita berkenalan. Hyung menunjuk ke bagian kursi yang kosong, wanita cantik itu merespon dengan tawa dan mengangguk. Heh, tampaknya berjalan lancar.

Setelah yakin bahwa Hyung tidak akan ditolak, aku berjalan keluar dari kafe dan berjalan mendekati danau kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Aku melangkah ringan dan mengeluarkan handphoneku lalu sebuah headset.

Setelah menyalakan sebuah lagu dan memasang headsetku, aku membiarkan kakiku membawa tubuhku ke danau kecil itu. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku kayu dan menatap pemandangan di depanku dengan lembut. Dua tahun lamanya setelah aku ikut berkeliling dunia dengan kedua orang tuaku.

Aku kehilangan hitungan. Sudah berapa banyak kenangan unik yang kita kumpulkan? Wuah! Masa bodohlah! Aku suka hidupku! Aku memang merindukan Kai dan Sehun dan teman-temanku yang lain tapi hidupku yang saat ini, terlalu sayang untuk di sia-siakan.

CRICK.

Suara itu membuatku menoleh dan mendapatkan laki-laki Korea tadi menatap ku dengan raut wajah yang... kaget? dan juga kamera di tangannya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Kenapa dia kaget ketika dia yang mengambil fotoku? Aneh.

* * *

'_I don't even know I was capturing that beautiful face...'_ Ujarku di dalam hati. Demi tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja ketika aku memutuskan untuk memotret... siapa pun laki-laki dengan tampang 'cantik' di depanku ini.

Aku sedang mengambil foto danau yang ada di depanku, namun dari posisi mana pun, aku merasa ada yang kurang lalu aku mencoba melihat ke sekitar tanpa melepas mataku dari lensa kamera dan mendapatkan seorang laki-laki memandang ke depan, senyuman di wajahnya, tubuhnya di senderkan ke kursi, kedua tanganya berada di samping tubuhnya, kakinya ia ayunkan ke depan dan belakang, sebuah headset menempel di telinganya, angin meniup rambut coklatnya, mata coklat gelapnya menatap lembut ke arah danau yang di depan.

Choi Minho bukan seorang fotografer untuk seorang model.

Percayalah, aku bukan.

Namun melihat laki-laki yang tampaknya jauh lebih muda dari padaku membuatku terdiam dan tanpa sadar mengabadikan ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya itu dengan kameraku. Ketika melihat dia menoleh ke arahku dan memiringkan wajahnya, aku tertegu dan akhirnya sadar dari lamunanku.

Aku berbantuk, mencoba mengelurkan suaraku dan menunduk. "_I'm sorry_... _I- I didn't mean to -I'm really, really sorry." _Ujarku sebelum bangkit dan menatapnya. Sang laki-laki tadi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menatapku dengan polos sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah... _gwaenchanh-a_." Aku berkedip mendengar bahasa yang ia gunakan. Bukan Inggris, melainkan Korea. Setelah melihat dengan jelas, aku baru sadar, orang yang berada di depanku ini adalah orang Korea, tampangnya malah seperti salah satu Idol dari, uhm... apa itu namanya? Hallyu wave? Ah, sepertinya itu. "... Tapi memotret orang tanpa izinya itu tidak sopan _loh_._"_

Aku berkedip mendengar pernyataan itu. "A-ah... Maaf... Ehm, aku seorang fotografer, memotret itu salah satu pekerjaanku." Ujarku, aku terdiam melihat dia tersenyum jahil dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "_Well_, masih bukan alasan untuk mengambil foto orang tanpa izin jadi maaf, sekali lagi." Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya untuk bersalaman.

"Aku Lee Taemin…" Ujarnya dengan ceria, aku menerima jabatan tangannya dengan senyuman juga.

"Choi Minho, fotografer…" Ia memiringkan kepalanya kembali dan berkedip. Heh, sepertinya ini salah satu kebiasanya ketika Ia sedang bingung."Ne, Minho-hyung… Aku boleh panggil itu kan?" Aku berkedip mendengar dia memanggilku seperti itu namun aku tetap mengangguk, aku suka caranya menyebut namaku.

"Ah, kenapa?"

"Choi Minho, fotografer terkenal dari Seoul, bidang fotografer… _nature_ atau alam." Aku kembali berkedip. _Well_, aku tau, karyaku memang sedikit terkenal tapi untuk anak ini mengetahuinya- "Hyung itu, Choi Minho itu bukan?" Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa seorang fotografer di bidang alam, memotret orang?"

…

Shit!

"A-ah… aku sedang mencoba melakukan hal baru." Sedikit berbohong tidak apa-apakan? Dari pada aku kehilangan muka di laki-laki ini dan bilang bahwa sebenarnya aku memotret dia karena dia tampak begitu 'indah'.

"Hee, begitu toh…" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, tapi tak lama kemudian Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa aku yang dipotret? Aku bahkan bukan model? Lagipula aku cuma duduk di bangku itu? Apa spesialnya?"

Aku terdiam lagi. Aku ingat bilang bahwa Key akan menjadi salah satu penyebab kematianku, tapi kalau diliat sekarang… aku tidak begitu yakin kalau anak laki-laki ini tidak akan menjadi penyebab pertama dan utama kematianku.

Tapi sudahlah, persetanan dengan harga diri dan _prideku_.

* * *

Kau tau salah satu keuntungan mempunyai tampang manis? Orang tidak akan mengira apa-apa ketika kau mengerjain mereka. Aku tertawa kecil melihat Minho-hyung yang sepertinya mengalami masalah menghadapi pertanyaanku.

_But sadly, Karma's a bitch._

Ketika aku yakin bahwa Minho-hyung tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dan mengubah topik, dia malah menjawabnya dengan salah satu jawaban yang memalukan dan sangat sangat menyanjungkan di saat yang sama. "Ekspresimu tadi benar-benar indah…" Ujar Minho-hyung seiring mengelus leher belakangnya.

Aku terdiam.

Pipiku mulai terasa panas akibat ucapanya tadi.

"A-ah… Benarkah? Ehm, trimis." Ujarku pelan. Fotografer di depanku mengangguk pelan. Kita berdua diam, benar-benar merasa canggung. Jujur, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa Minho-hyung akan menjawab pertanyaanku seperti itu jadi aku kira tidak ada masalah menanyakan.

Bertapa salahnya aku…

Kita baru bertemu lima menit yang lalu dan sekarang saja sudah memasuki zona yang berbahaya.

"Hem… Aku terkejut kau tau aku seorang fotografer Alam." Ujarnya mengubah topik, syukurlah tapi ketika dia tidak bilang 'fotografer terkenal' dan malah mengunakan 'fotografer alam', aku terdiam. Orang yang rendah hati rupanya? Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum mengangkat bahu.

"Aku terkejut kalau sosok Choi Minho yang terkenal di dunia fotografer itu ternyata tampak seperti model." Ujarku tanpa berpikir. Ketika menyadarinya aku menutup mulutku lalu melirik ke arah Minho-hyung.

Mulut bodohku, Taemin kapan kau bisa berpikir sebelum kau berbicara?

Namun Minho-hyung malah tertawa.

"Aku? Model? _Yeah right…_" Ujarnya, Ia tersenyum hangat dan aku bisa merasa wajahku kembali panas. Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Aku tidak biasanya begini. "Kalau justru terkejut jika kamu bilang bahwa kamu bukan seorang Idola dari K-pop."

"Hah?" Aku melihat ke arahnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Aku benar-benar senang mengarang lagu dan bernari, tapi Idola? Yah, nggak… apa lagi dengan kondisi keluargaku."

"Kondisi keluarga?"

Aku mengangguk, aku tidak yakin kapan kita berdua mulai berjalan mengelilingi taman. "Ayah dan Ibuku maniak dari _travler, _keliling dunia itu perkerjaan mereka. Mom menulis artikel dan Dad mengambil foto. Mereka berdua tidak menyuruhku untuk terjun ke dunia mereka, tapi aku juga tidak begitu suka tinggal di satu tempat begitu lama… Bisa dibilang, jiwa berpetualang mereka diwariskan kepadaku." Ujarku

Aku melihat Minho-hyung mengangguk. "Jadi Ayahmu fotografer? Pantas aja kau tau aku fotografer alam."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Dad benar-benar menyukai karya-karya Hyung, dia bilang karya Hyung mempunyai gairah dan jiwa, seperti Hyung bukannya ingin menunjukan bahwa Hyung ingin membuat sebuah maha karya tapi hanya menunjukan keindahan yang ingin Hyung bagi." Aku melihat dari ekor mataku Minho-hyung terdiam.

"Na, Taemin-ah…" Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Minho-hyung tersenyum, entah karena apa. "Ayahmu… Apa ayahmu Bi Rain?" Aku berkedip mendengar nama samar Dad. Aku menagguk pelan.

"Kenapa, Hyung kenal?"

Minho-hyung menghela nafas.

"Bodoh, siapa yang tidak?" Ujarnnya. "Dia salah satu role-model ku, tak kusangka anaknya ternyata orang seperti… mu." Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan cemberut. Aku tau aku bukan seorang fotografer maniak seperti Dad atau -aku melihat ke arah Minho-hyung dengan kameranya dan berbagai macam lensanya -Minho-hyung tapi apa sulit dipercaya bahwa aku anak dari Bi Rain, _The _Bi Rain? Cih!

"Apa artinya itu?! Aku ini anak sah dari Jung Ji-hoon dan Song Hyekyo!" Ujarku dengan kesal. Minho-hyung tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggunakan nama 'Lee'? Bukan 'Jung'?"

"Dulu, sewaktu SD... banyak kakak kelas yang mendekatiku hanya karena aku anak dari fotografer terkenal Jung Jihoon atau Bi Rain jadi saat masuk SMP aku memutuskan untuk memakai nama keluarga Neneku, keputusan terbaik dalam hidupku." Ujarku kesal. "Tunggu! Kenapa aku mengasih tau soal ini ke Hyung?"

Minho-hyung tertawa dan mengangkat bahunya. "Manaku tau..." Kita berdua terus berjalan dan bercerita tentang satu sama lain. Minho-hyung, walaupun mempunyai nama yang besar di dunia fotografer Korea, ternyata juga masih menjadi salah satu mahasiswa dari Universitas Seoul jurusan fotografi. Dia sedang mengambil istirahat dari jadwal padatnya di universitasnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke London dan menemukan '_muse_' nya kembali selama dua minggu ke depan.

Aku sendiri bercerita tentang kondisi keluargaku yang lumayan 'unik', kadang kita berdua berhenti berjalan dan duduk di salah satu bangku, namun obrolan kita terus berlanjut.

Kita berdua terus berbagi cerita sampai jadwal makan siang. Aku cukup terkejut, kita menghabiskan sekitar satu jam berbicara dengan satu sama lain tanpa kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Hal seperti ini cukup baru untukku, karena selain jenis musik dan dunia yang tidak jauh dari hal-hal berbau fotografi, aku dan Minho-hyung tidak punya kesamaan apa pun namun untuk kita yang bertemu dengan kecanggungan, bisa berbicara selama satu jam penuh, ya aku terkejut.

Kita berdua keluar dari taman dan memutuskan untuk mencari makan siang. Saat sedang berjalan dan melihat-lihat, Minho-hyung berhenti dan menunjuk sebuah restoran kecil yang hangat. Ia tersenyum dan menoleh kepadaku. "Na, Taemin-ah... Bagaimana kalau yang itu? _My treat!_" Ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum dan menariknya ke dalam restoran itu.

* * *

Aku diam melihat Taemin memilih makanan dan tersenyum. Anak ini benar-benar menarik. "Na, Taemin... sekarang masih bulan-bulan anak SMU sekolah bukan? Apa baik-baik saja kau pergi berlibur seperti ini?"

Taemin mengangkat wajahnya dari menu dan mengangkat alisnya. "Hah? Hyung ngomong apa? Aku ini sudah 20 tahun, untuk apa aku sekolah? Lebih-lebih di SMU..." Aku berkedip. Anak ini 20 tahun? Kalau begitu dia hanya satu tahun lebih muda dariku? Itu... benar-benar sesuatu. Wajahnya tidak mengatakan bahwa dia hanya lebih muda setahun dariku. "Begitu susahnya untuk menerima bahwa aku hanya setahun lebih muda dari Hyung?" Ujarnya sembari menunjukkan makanan yang Ia pesan ke pelayan kita.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti anak remaja."

Dia cemberut.

"_Well then, sorry..._ tapi aku adalah orang dewasa yang penuh dengan tanggung jawab."

Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa tapi aku suka ekspresinya yang layak buku terbuka. Mungkin ini yang orang-orang sering bilang tentang kecantikan dari ekspresi. Awalnya, aku tidak pernah percaya, salah satu alasan kenapa aku memilih mengambil lahan fotografer yang berhubungan dengan alam tapi melihat Taemin yang memperlihatkan berbagai ekspresi...

_I'm fascinated._

Ketika makanan datang, kita berdua terus berbagi cerita. Sejujurnya, hanya dia yang berbagi cerita, aku hanya mendengarkan tapi tak masalah, aku suka raut wajahnya, cara matanya bersinar ketika Ia menceritakan sesuatu menyenangkan, sebuah senyuman di bibirnya atau bagaimana Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika Ia menceritakan pengalamannya yang mengharukan atau sedih, bagaimana matanya akan sedikit berair atau gestur tanganya dan bagaimana Ia menahan kata-katanya ketika Ia bercerita tentang sesuatu yang menegangkan atau saat Ia melihatku tepat di matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

Aku meletakan kameraku di sampingku dan mengambil foto tanpa sepengetahuan Taemin. Apa sekarang aku jadi seorang _stalker_? Tapi anak ini benar-benar menarik.

Setelah keluar dari restoran, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah empat. Aku bertemu dengan anak ini jam sebelas, kita bercerita di taman itu untuk sekitar sejam, menghabiskan waktu di restoran dan mendengarkan cerita Taemin selama tiga jam... Aku tertawa kecil, empat jam, huh? Bagaimana kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang baru kau tau empat jam dengan nyaman? Bagaimana kau bisa merasa orang yang baru kau tau selama empat jam sebagai orang yang sudah mengenalmu sejak lama?

Dan sejak kapan aku menjadi orang seklise ini?

"Jadi kemana kita sekarang?" Ujar Taemin, mata coklat gelap itu bersinar. Aku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengantarmu pulang? Aku tidak yakin orang-orang akan memandangku dengan baik jika aku membawa seorang _minor_ malam-malam dan hanya berdua." Ujarku, aku menyeringai melihatnya cemberut lagi. "Aku yakin Rain-_sunbaenim _juga tidak akan senang jika tau kau belum pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Minho-hyung!" Ia memukul lenganku dan aku tertawa. "_Aish,_ aku ini dua puluh tahun! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Ujarnya.

Aku merangkul bahunya dan mengajaknya jalan ke arah stasiun subway. "Kalo begitu bagaimana kalau _Londen's Eye_?" Ujarku. Mata Taemin bersinar dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Mau! Di sana ada _game center _besar! Hyung, ayo ke sana!"

"Hanya untuk sebuah _game center_?" Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia lalu menarik ku ke arah stasiun subway dan aku hanya mengikutinya. Aneh, kukira pertemuan seperti ini hanya terjadi di film-film?

* * *

Aku dan Minho-hyung melewati seorang pemain akordeon, aku melihat Minho-hyung memberikan sang pemain sebuah tips dan lelaki berkumis itu mulai memainkan akordeonnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar suara melodi dari harmonika tangan itu, seiring dengan melodi, aku bernyanyi. Aku bisa melihat Minho-hyung menoleh dan tersenyum. Kita berdua menunduk ke laki-laki itu sebelum berjalan ke kereta Subway.

"Lagu yang indah." Ujarku

"Aku setuju..."

Kereta kita sampai dan kita berdua duduk bersebelahan. Aku mengambil kamera Hyung dari tanganya dan melihat foto-fotonya. Aku berkedip, foto pertama yang muncul di _gallery_ adalah fotoku yang sedang tersenyum di restauran. '_Kapan dia mengambil foto ini?'_ Lalu mengingat kamera yang selalu di letakan di samping Minho-hyung bahkan ketika dia makan, lalu tangan yang terus menerus berada di kamera. '_Minho-hyung, kau stalker!' _Ujarku dalam hati, tapi melihat foto-fotoku dengan berbagai ekspresi, entah kenapa aku tak begitu masalah dengan Minho-hyung.

"_You and your boyfriend is heading toward London's eye too? Ah, for a date I presume?" _Kata-kata yang keluar dari laki-laki pirang bermata abu-biru membuatku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke Minho-hyung.

"_Ah, No... We're just friend."_

"_If you says so, mate..."_ Ujarnya dengan seringai jahil. Aku mengangkat alisku dan menarik jaket Minho-hyung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku mengangkat bahuku. Kereta kita berhenti dan Minho-hyung menggenggam tanganku dan membimbingku keluar, huff! Aku benci dilakukan seperti anak kecil.

Semua komplain yang ingin kusampaikan ke pada Minho-hyung berhenti ketika kita naik ke Riverside. "Wow..." Aku pergi keliling dunia dan ini bukan pemandangan malam terbaik tapi bisa kita bilang salah satu. "_It's beautiful..."_

"_I know..."_ Ujarnya dan genggaman tanganya, Ia eratkan. Aku menoleh dan bisa melihat senyuman hangat itu. '_Karya-karyanya menunjukan gairah, jiwa dan cintanya pada fotografi dan keindahan di sekitarnya.'_ Itu kata-kata Dad. Ternyata itu bukan sebuah kritik omong kosong belakang karena Dad dekat dengan dia toh.

"Ja, Hyung! Ayo!" Ujarku sambil menariknya mendekati London's Eyes. Hei, apa sehari itu cukup untuk merasa nyaman dengan orang asing? Apa satu hari itu cukup untuk merasa kau mengenal orang asing itu selama seumur hidupmu? Apa satu hari itu cukup untuk merasa spesial di depan orang asing? Apa satu hari itu cukup untuk orang asing menjadi spesial di depan kita?  
... Choi Minho... Aku bisa menjadi gila!

* * *

Ingatkan aku untuk jangan berbicara kepada orang asing di subway. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin disangka berkencan dengan orang yang baru aku temui beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku mencuri tatapan kecil ke arah Taemin, tapi anehnya... aku tidak merasa begitu tidak nyaman, aku justru senang ketika tau bahwa seseorang menganggap kita berdua sepasang kekasih. Ada apa denganku?

Ketika sampai ke Riverside, aku terdiam. Pemandangan malam London's Eye memang benar-benar indah. Aku bisa melihat cahaya dari mana-mana, beberapa restoran kecil di pinggir sungai. "Wow..." Aku mendengar Taemin berkomentar. "_It's beautiful..._" Ujarnya.

"_I know..._" Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Entah kenapa tapi pemandangan yang indah selalu bisa mengambil semua vocabulari yang aku punya. Aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku kepada Taemin.

"Ja, Hyung! Ayo!" Taemin menarikku dari situ. Kita berdua berjalan dan aku membiarkan Taemin menunjukan jalan. Ia menunjuk beberapa toko dengan barang-barang yang lucu. Ketika melewati sebuah kereta es krim, Taemin menarikku langsung. "Hyung, aku mau ini! Aku mau Vanilla!" Ujarnya menunjuk pada gambar es krim.

"_One vanilla and one chocolate, please." _Ujarku. Taemin langsung menarikku setelah aku membayar es krim kita. Aku tersenyum melihat Taemin yang memakan es krim dengan serius itu, tanganku mengambil kameraku dan memotret Taemin. Ia menoleh dan aku mengangkat bahuku. "Bagaimana dengan _game center_ yang ingin kau kunjungi itu?" Ujarku mencoba menganti topik.

"Ah, iya! Ayo, Hyung!" Ujarnya, tampaknya misiku berhasil.

Ketika sampai di tujuan, permainan pertama yang Ia mainkan adalah '_whack a mole'_, aku hanya memotret tampangnya yang begitu serius memukul tikus tanah itu. Setelah selesai, Ia menarikku ke arah permainan tembakan, kita berdua saling bersaing, Ia tertawa ketika melihat aku mati di menit kedua kita bermain.

"Hyung payah!"

"Aku jarang ke sini, tentu saja aku payah." Uajrku, kemudian aku menyeringai. "Hei, jangan salahkan aku bahwa aku bukan anak kecil sepertimu." Taemin mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku dan cemberut, hal yang benar-benar Ia suka lakukan.

"_Watch it_, aku punya senjata dan aku tidak takut menggunakannya."

"Karena kau tidak bisa menggunakannya." Ujarku menarik pistol mainan itu. Pandanganku ditarik oleh sebuah permainan tari. Aku menarik Taemin ke arah permainan itu.

"DDR..." Aku mendengarnya berkata, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau bangga dengan tarimu itu bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau coba?"

Kalau aku pernah berpikir bahwa wajahnya tiba bisa lebih senang dari tadi, tampaknya aku salah. "Lihat dan pelajari!" Ujarnya. Aku menyiapkan kameraku karena tau, tampak percaya diri Taemin itu pasti menandakan sesuatu yang bagus.

Aku tersenyum melihat badannya yang mulai bergerak dengan tegas namun anggun, gerakannya yang tidak dipaksakan dan atau pun kaku. '_Beautiful...'_ Ujarku. Mata coklat gelap Taemin itu bersinar dengan terang, senyumannya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya ketika dia mengikuti gerakan dari layar. Keringat mulai turun ke wajahnya tapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi keindahannya.

Ketika selesai, Ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana?"

"_Magnificent..." _ Ujarku, karena memang itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan Taemin tadi. Aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan dia terdiam. "Kau benar-benar sesuatu..." Taemin berdeham dan tersenyum kecil.

"Trimis..." Ia menoleh ke arah sekitar dan tersenyum sebelum menarik aku. "Hyung, aku mau boneka yang itu!" Ujarnya, aku mengikuti jarinya dan melihat boneka Stitch yang berada di mesin permainan.

"Aku coba, tapi belum tentu aku bisa dapat..." Ujarku sebelum mencoba. Hei, siapa yang sangka? Aku mendapatkannya dalam sekali coba. Aku berkedip. Wow.

"Hyung dapat!" Aku Taemin mengambil bonekanya dan berlari memelukku. Aku hanya tertawa. Setelah sekitar satu jam di sana, kita berjalan keluar. Taemin menemaniku ke jembatan Riverside untuk mengambil beberapa gambar.

Aku ingat setiap detail dari malam itu, bagaimana Taemin tersenyum, kita berdua membeli sebuah cokat hangat, _'photoshoot'_ di jembatan Riverside. Aku mengambil banyak foto pemandangan malam London namun foto Taemin mungkin sedikit lebih banyak. "Nah, Hyung... aku boleh pinjam kameranya?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh dan mengangguk pelan, melepaskan kameraku dan memberinya. Aku tersenyum melihat dia sibuk mengotak-atik kameraku, namun tiba-tiba Ia tersenyum dan mengarahkan lensanya ke arahku. Aku berkedip.

CRICK.

Ia memfotoku. "Hehehe, aku dapat foto Minho-hyung!" Ujarnya. Aku mengambil kameraku dan melihatnya. Menjadi anak dari Bi Rain tidak membuktikan bahwa teknik pronya akan kau warisi rupanya. Aku melihat foto yang masih sedikit _blur_ karena tanganya yang masih bergetar menggenggam kamera.

Foto pertamaku yang di ambil dengan kamera kesayanganku, percaya atau tidak, aku tidak pernah mengambil fotoku sendiri dengan kamera ini. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, kita berdua setuju bahwa malam sudah mulai terlalu gelap dan aku membantu Taemin untuk mencari taksi.

Ketika mendapatkan satu, aku menoleh dan tersenyum. "Trimis untuk hari yang indah..." Aku melihat Taemin yang pipinya memerah lagi. Aku tidak bisa tidak menyeringai, aku benar-benar suka ekspresi yang itu.

CRICK!

"Hyung!" Ia menghembungkan pipinya ketika aku mengambil fotonya. "Bisakah kau berhenti? Aku bukan model." Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Aku suka ekspresimu."

Ia terdiam lalu mendekatiku. Wajahnya tidak lebih dari lima centi dariku, aku baru sadar bibir pinknya itu benar-benar terlihat lembut. Ia menggigit bagian bawah dari bibirnya dan menatapku tepat di mata. "Hanya ekspresiku?" Ujarnya seiring dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum, mendekati jarak dari mulut kita dan membiarkan mereka bertemu. Ciuman itu halus, lembut dan manis. Ketika aku menarik tubuhku kembali, aku tersenyum. "Lebih dari ekspresimu." Ujarku. Aku belajar berada di dekat Taemin, lebih baik kau jujur karena itu selalu membawa sesuatu yang bagus.

Taemin tersenyum dan memberikanku handphonenya. "Kau baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamaku, aku butuh tanggung jawabmu dan nomormu." Aku tertawa, lalu mengikuti tingkahnya dan memberikan handphoneku.

"Dan kau baru saja mencuri hatiku, aku butuh tanggung jawabmu dan nomormu." Ujarku. Aku pasti terdengar gombal dan klise sekali saat ini, tapi entah kenapa berada di dekat Taemin membuat aku seperti itu. Taemin menutup matanya, tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Ketika Ia membukanya, senyuman itu tidak hilang.

"Hyung benar-benar gombal..."

"Kau memulainya." Balasku,

Ia tertawa dan kita bertukar nomor. Melihatnya pergi, aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang baru kau tau selama sehari? Sehari, apa itu cukup untuk jatuh cinta? Aku mengambil kameraku dan melihat isi galeri dan tersenyum. Melihat foto Taemin, tersenyum, marah dan sendu.

Mungkin kita tidak begitu tau tentang satu sama lain, tapi kita punya seluruh waktu di dunia bukan? Aku mau mencoba, mencoba apa pun yang kita punya ini dan mungkin, mungkin suatu saat nanti...

Apa pun yang kita punya saat ini, bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berharga.

* * *

_5 years later…_

"Dan itu cerita dari bagaimana aku dan Taemin bertemu." Ujarku sembari membiarkan jariku mengetik. Setelah selesai aku melihat _email_ yang ingin aku kirim itu dan tersenyum sebelum menekan tombol _'send_'. Aku berdiri dan meletakan laptopku di meja tamu, berjalan ke arah meja makan dan menuangkan teh hangat ke cangkirku.

"Hyung, kau lihat bonekaku?!" Ujar sebuah suara hangat. Aku tersenyum, benar-benar deh kekasihku itu. Melirik ke arah sofa di mana boneka Stitchnya yang aku dapatkan di London tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Sofa, Taemin-ah!" Teriakku.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan disusul oleh Taemin dengan baju tidurnya. "Aha! Ketemu!" Ujarnya berlari ke arah Stitch dan menciumku pipiku. "Trimis, Hyung!" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu..." Ujarku sebelum mencium keningnya.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama lima tahun yang lalu, cinta." Ujar Taemin sebelum memasuki dapur kita. "Oh iya, Hyung… SM akhirnya memberi cuti!" Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahku di lehernya dan menhirup wanginya.

"Hem… Sang Presiden akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan libur kepada komposer terbaiknya?" Ujarku. Taemin mengangguk, tanganya masih sibuk membuat sarapan untuk kita. "Jadi… kemana kita liburan ini?" Ujarku.

"Hem… aku mau keluar Korea, berada di Korea selama lima tahun terakhir ini membuatku membosankan." Aku tertawa mendengar sifat petualangnya yang mulai keluar. "Bagaimana kalau London, Hyung?"

Aku mencium pipinya.

"Kenapa harus London lagi? Mau mengenang masa lama kita?"

"_Well,_ itu lebih baik dari pada tinggal di sini seumur hidup dan berjamur." Ujarnya. "Lagipula sekarang kuliahku sudah selesai, perkerjaanku sudah stabil dan lagi, selain berada di sisiku, Hyung tidak punya alasan untuk tetap di sini." Aku tersenyum.

Dalam lima tahun ini banyak hal yang terjadi, mulai dari Taemin yang menatap di Korea, meneruskan kuliahnya di Universitas Seoul, berkerja sebagai komposer lagu di SM, kita berdua membeli rumah bersama, Key dan Onew yang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan juga tunangan antara Jonghyun dan Jessica.

Hm, hidup yang indah.

"Lagipula, Hyung… Pernikahan Jonghyun dan Jessica itu seminggu lagi, mereka juga merencanakanya di London bukan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah… London, kita pergi besok, kau siapkan yang lain." Ia berputar, bertolak pinggang dan menatapku dengan tajam. Aku tersenyum jahil mengetahui kenapa.

"Kau siapkan sendiri, Choi Minho… Aku kekasihmu, bukan pembantumu."

Aku memeluknya dan menciumnya pelan.

"_No, but you are my soon to be wife._" Aku tertawa melihat wajah Taemin yang merah, kekasihku itu cemberut. "Kita ke London besok dan aku akan menyiapkan semua keperluanku sendiri… Jadi jangan memasang tampang seperti itu." Aku mencium matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi kau tidak bercanda soal piknik hari ini?"

"_Nope, we're going to have a one fine day…"_ Taemin tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Aku tau dia sedang berpikir tentang hari pertama kita. Hm, kebetulan yang menarik. Aku baru saja bercerita tentang hal itu ke Changmin lewat email.

"Jika hari ini setidaknya setengah persen sama seperti hari pertama kita di London, _then what one fine day, indeed." _Ujarnya sebelum menciumku. Yup, hidup yang benar-benar indah.

END

* * *

A/N: _What the bloody hell did I just write?! WUAHHHH!_

Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat –baca- author-san baru saja membuat sebuah fanfic 2Min yang… terlalu flat, tampak puncak, konflik dan terlalu damai… ARGH! Sebenernya author-san nggak terlalu puas dengan karakternya Taemin dan Minho yang bener-bener flat dan cerita tanpa highlights ini, tapi ya sudahlah.

Ini fanfic Screenplay dan SHINee pertama author-san, jadi mohon maklumkan karakter Taemin, Minho or semua karakter yang ada di sini kalau mereka nggak masuk sama karakter aslinya.

Well, menerima kritik dan saran… silakan review! XDDDD


End file.
